1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a continuous business form, and, more specifically, to a method of making a continuous business form with removable labels with pressure sensitive adhesive.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many business applications require the use of continuous business forms which include removable labels and corresponding segments on which the user may place or record information relating to the corresponding label. The prior art includes a wide variety of these business forms and methods of making them. However, these prior forms and methods suffer a number of disadvantages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,994 discloses a label-providing business form. The method of making this business form includes providing an elongate release ply in side-by-side relation with an elongate record ply, joining the plies with an elongate ply of label stock, and cutting the label stock to define one or more labels and a matrix surrounding the labels. The matrix portion of the label stock maintains the connection between the release ply and the record ply. It does this through the use of the pressure sensitive adhesive which remains on the labels when the user removes them from the release ply.
The 4,627,994 product and the method which produces it suffer the following disadvantages. First, some applications require the use of label stock of low strength and pressure sensitive adhesive which releases easily. In these applications, the label stock matrix does not maintain the connection between the release ply and the record ply. Consequently, these two plies come apart and jam or damage the machinery which produces the business form and the machinery which uses it. Second, in applications which require oozing pressure sensitive adhesive, the adhesive may flow through the space between the release ply and the record ply and jam or damage production or processing machinery. Finally, in the 4,627,994 product and method of producing it, the manufacturer cannot control the width of the business form independently of the width of the label stock portion which maintains the connection between the release and record plies and the width of the removable label.
The method of the present invention avoids the shortcomings of the prior methods and produces a continuous business form of a simple and durable construction which does not jam or damage the machinery which make it and which use it.